


You're just not huggable

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is cuddly, Lindsay is his victim and Michael is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're just not huggable

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Wednesday, one of many of 2kficteen... what's that, you may ask? It's 365 of fanfics and dick pics, well, maybe not the last part.
> 
> You want to submit a prompt for 2kficteen? Well, it's easy enough just message me on either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Lindsay, Lindsay – come here I want to cuddle.” Gavin demanded from where he was sprawled across the sofa. Lindsay laughed at him and shook her head. She was quite happy curled up in their armchair. Gavin pouted back at her. “Lindsay.” He whined but her attention was back on her book. The Brit shuffled so that he was sitting up instead. When Lindsay took no notice of him, Gavin sighed heavily. Lindsay looked up at him over her book. Gavin smiled hopefully but she only shook her head and returned to reading. Gavin frowned. He looked around the room for things he could distract Lindsay with but found nothing. Gavin tried coughing. This time Lindsay lowered her book from her face and stared at Gavin expectantly.

“Yes?” Lindsay asked. Gavin fluttered his eyelashes and played coyly with the hem of his shirt.

“Please will you cuddle with me?” Gavin asked nicely. Lindsay smiled back at him but again, she shook her head.

“I will later Gavin, I really just want to read my book.” Lindsay admitted before returning to her task.

 

 

Gavin scowled at her. This wasn’t fair – he wanted a cuddle. Gavin decided he was going to get one, regardless of what Lindsay had said. Gavin stood and slowly began to creep towards his girlfriend. Lindsay took no notice of him. She only realised Gavin had moved after he attempted to force himself into her arms. Lindsay’s protesting cry was cut off as Gavin’s lithe body smothered her. She cried out in pain instead when Gavin began to wriggle himself through her arms. After fighting him for a couple of minutes, Lindsay finally broke her hold on her book and let Gavin fall through her arms. Gavin smirked at her as he got comfortable. He pulled his legs up so that his feet were pressing upon the arms of the chair and curled in on himself so that he could rest his head upon Lindsay’s shoulder. She looked down at him in disdain.

“Are you happy now, Gavin?” Lindsay asked.

“I am very happy now Lindsay.” Gavin said smugly. Lindsay scoffed. She placed her book upon Gavin’s hip so that she could still read it. This time Gavin didn’t protest.

 

 

Michael had heard the commotion from the kitchen, where he’d been fixing his afternoon snack. He rushed to Lindsay’s aid only to find her cuddled up with Gavin. The Brit was smirking smugly at him and Michael realised what had happened.

“You’re so spoilt.” He scoffed as Gavin nuzzled under Lindsay’s jaw.

“He’s fine.” Lindsay defended Gavin. Gavin smiled appreciatively.

“He’s not! Let me guess, he wanted to cuddle – you said no and then he wormed his way into your lap?” Michael asked as he collapsed upon the now empty couch.

“Not exactly.” Lindsay lied. Michael smirked at her.

“Uh-huh, I’m sure it was totally mutual.” Michael mocked before he rooted around for the remote.

“Gavin is just a very cuddly man, unlike some.” Lindsay huffed.

“Yeah, Michael.” Gavin interjected.

 

 

“I’m cuddly!” Michael protested. He was pretty sure he gave Lindsay a hug that morning too.

“Last night you almost kicked me out of the bed because I tried putting my arm around you.” Lindsay said with a knowing smile. Michael opened and closed his mouth to defend himself but he couldn’t because as usual Lindsay was right.

“That was once.” Michael snapped instead. Gavin scoffed.

“Last week I gave you a hug and you wouldn’t hug me back.” Michael could hear the pout in his boyfriend’s voice and it tugged at his heartstrings. But he knew the truth.

“I was carrying groceries .” Michael defended himself.

“You could have put them down.” Gavin countered.

“In the middle of the parking lot? Genius idea Gavin.” Michael scoffed.

 

 

“Prove it.” Lindsay said suddenly. She’d placed a bookmark within her book and simply given up.

“That I couldn’t have put the groceries down?” Michael questioned like an idiot.

“No, you tosspot.” Gavin scoffed, “Lindsay means that you have to prove that you’re cuddly.” Gavin explained. Lindsay giggled and pet through her boyfriend’s hair.

“It’s a fine day when Gavin gets something before you do.” Lindsay said smugly.

“Hey!” Michael and Gavin said in unison. Neither of them were happy with that statement.

“Oh, shut it both of you. I was just observing.” Lindsay defended herself. They fell into silence. The two men were recovering from the obvious hit on their egos. Lindsay was still mulling over the fact that Gavin had understood what she had meant and not Michael. He called himself smart, Lindsay scoffed to herself in thought.

 

 

“So, anyway, you’ve got to prove it.” Lindsay continued before the subject could be dropped. Michael had a habit of doing that. If he didn’t want to talk/do something he’d distract with awkward silences or completely new topics of conversation. Lindsay was not dumb.

“Prove what?” Michael asked innocently. His wife gave him the stare of death. Michael did not attempt to question her again. “All right, fine. Get over here then.” Michael sighed heavily. Gavin did not need to be told twice. He leapt from Lindsay’s lap. His ankles dug awkwardly into her thighs. He tripped. Lindsay and Michael laughed as he landed upon his elbow on the ground. Gavin was not as amused as his partners were at his failure.

“Ow!” Gavin wailed as he held his elbow. It wasn’t broken, sprained or bruised but it simply ached. Gavin whimpered as he tried to shift it. He didn’t have the highest pain tolerance in the world.

 

 

“Oh come here, you big baby.” Michael scoffed. He grabbed Gavin by the elbow that he had not wounded and lifted him up and onto his lap. Gavin curled in on himself similarly as he had done with Lindsay. He tucked his head under Michael’s jaw and made himself comfortable. Lindsay shook her head at them both and stood herself. She was graceful, slow and not too eager when she approached Michael. She did not want to be embarrassed just as Gavin had been. Michael welcomed her with open arms. Lindsay nudged Gavin’s legs from Michael’s lap to put her own legs there. Gavin looked betrayed until Lindsay pulled them back on top of hers. Lindsay pressed herself against Michael’s side. Michael tucked her under his free arm and pulled her as close as he could. Michael did not want to admit to his partners that it felt nice. Usually, he’d have pushed them both away by now and settled on an idle hand upon a leg or a head upon someone’s shoulder.

“So?” Lindsay asked, “what’s the verdict?”

 

 

“It’s all right.” Michael hummed. It was more than all right, of course. Gavin was insufferably warm. He was a little too bony but it felt kind of strange to feel his elbow in Michael’s stomach. He was breathing upon the nape of Michael’s neck and it felt lovely. Lindsay was so comfortable it was ridiculous. She was tracing strange lines on Michael’s hand and it was soothing him. She was just as warm as Gavin. Lindsay rolled her eyes at Michael’s passive reply.

“You’re such an asshole.” Lindsay scoffed. She knew that he enjoyed it. Gavin did too. Michael knew that after this they’d ask to cuddle more often. He wasn’t so sure he’d deny them anymore.


End file.
